in the beginning
by emeraldheart
Summary: harry and ron recieve a letter and decide to investigate. some possible ron and hermione action and also harry and a mystery girl...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. well I definitely do not own any of the characters or any ideas from the great JK Rowling.  
  
Authors notes: please don't be cruel when you review ( please review) im new to this and hopefully il be good at it (especially if my faithful friend helps me, innocent-rogue or allied_insperation as she goes by hint hint) i hope you like it please please review and id appreciate it if you could give me advice and ideas for my story. anyway il stop rambling on so you can get on a read it.  
  
Chapter one Past. In the kitchen of the burrow the boy who lived was sat staring into space, his looks hadn't changed, his hair was the same black mess and his eyes were the same apart from when you looked at them you felt warm and like you could melt his eyes were a beautiful green and he still had his mischievous look about him. Harry was still the same Harry Potter but a few years older he was now about 20 but didn't look it he still looked like a 17 year old boy. He was sitting at the table thinking, thinking about the past,  
  
Does it matter the past? Does the past determine the future? Does it make you who you are? What exactly was the past? What does it mean? Can you change the past?  
  
All these questions were whizzing around Harry's Potter's head, he had been thinking about the past a lot and how it has affected his life.  
  
In the past he had shown bravery against the most powerful dark wizard in magical world and become the boy who lived. He had repeatedly avoided being killed by the dark voldemort lord and his faithful followers the death eaters, tears started to form in the corners of Harry's deep green eyes as he thought of the reason he had survived the first time, He had avoided death when he was just a baby; his mother lily had given her life in order to protect her beloved son. He shook his head to clear the heart wrenching thoughts and started to think of other achievements he had gained in his past. He had shown amazing skill in quidditch and gained an award for his truly fantastic skill and dedication to the sport. In his school days Harry had been seeker for Gryffindor, and became the youngest seeker to play quidditch.  
  
A small smile started to appear on Harry's face as he thought back to his quidditch days, and his adventures in which his best friends had shown great loyalty even though there lives head been in danger. He thought of his friends and smiled to him self. His two best friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, He hadn't seen Hermione for about two years due to the fact she went to live in France with her mother because her mother became ill with cancer and it resulted in her not having time to visit or write and she had forbidden anyone to visit she didn't want anyone's sympathy.  
  
Harry thoughts were interrupted by very kind voice, "Harry. are you ok dear?" Mrs Weasley had walked into the kitchen of the burrow and found Harry staring in to space. "Hmm.. yes im fine thanks Mrs Weasley" Mrs Weasley wasn't listening she was to busy getting breakfast ready for the rest of the house. She was swishing her wand around getting bread out of the bread bin and place them on to a toasting fork then moving them into the fire to toast,  
  
Mrs Weasley had barely aged her hair was still its same red colour and her face was still kind looking and her clothes sense was still the same.  
  
Harry had been invited to live with the weasleys when he left school and Dumbledore had given him his blessing to go live there instead of going back to the Dursleys. When Harry had returned to the Dursleys to ask them if they agreed he could live with the weasleys (one of Dumbledores conditions) they had practically pushed him into the fire place saying goodbye. The Dursleys didn't like Harry very much they liked to be normal and in their eyes Harry was far from it. 


	2. the diary

Authors notes: Here's my next chapter please review it or I may be forced to make poor Harry and someone very horrible let me think..... maybe professor sprout no that's not horrible enough or maybe poor Hermione granger and professor Snape yes I think that will do, perform a very disturbing activity. Now review please!! : )  
  
Chapter two The diary.  
  
"Mum?!?!" "MUM?" "What Ginny? What's the matter?" "Where is it?" Ginny was furious she was violently throwing objects across her room. "What's wrong Ginny? What's happened?" Mrs Weasley whipped out her wand and stopped some books in thin air which were heading in her direction. Ginny ignored her mothers pleading and carried on throwing things around and ripping open draws with such outrage they came right out the chest of draws and throwing its contents to the ground "Oh please Ginny love calm down". Mrs Weasley was horrified at the mess and how Ginny was behaving. By this time Harry, Ron and the twins had appeared at the door way trying to see what all the commotion was about. "WHERE IS IT? I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL KILL THEM!" Ginny was now heading for the door. Ginny's face was red and had a look of pure hatred, her eyes were full of tears and her hair was all over the place and this wasn't like Ginny she had took great pride in the way she looked, her hair fell down to her waist and it was warm red colour and was very pretty and Harry in particular had noticed this.  
  
Ginny had calmed down a little due to the fact that her mother was cradling her in her arms and gently stroking her face. Which looked a bit strange seeing as Ginny was clearly too old for this to be done. She had left hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry two years ago and was now training to be a teacher at hogwarts. "There there sweet heart calm down, mummy's here." "What's wrong tell your mum, come on sweet heart tell your mum what's wrong" Ginny lifted her head up and took a deep breath, "My diary, it's gone s.s.some ones taken it" she let out a strained whimper and started to cry again.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and nodded at the stairs motioning him to follow as he started to head towards them. As they climbed the stairs the faint taunts which Fred and George were giving to Ginny could be heard and her attempts to hurt them where very loud causing Ron and Harry to speed up to avoid being dragged into the fight.  
  
"Has the 'ickle baby's book gone missing" "George leave your sister alone" "Im gunna kill him!" "Ginny put your wand away!", "no Ginny don't" "ARGHHHHH"  
  
"What's the big deal with the diary?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked into their bedroom. "Shhh Harry, not so loud" Ron closed the door and sat down next to Harry. " Ginny keeps a diary and locks it in her room, she writes down all her secrets in it and if anyone tries to read it she goes into a fit of rage and trust me mate you don't wanna be the one she attacks for it" Ron face screwed up as if he was remembering something he'd rather forget. "What you mean her secrets?" Harry tried not to sound nosey but failed "Well last time I managed to read it was when we were in our second year at Hogwarts and she had a major crush on you." Ron couldn't help but grin at the site of Harry blush. "Oh ok" Harry hated Ron teasing him about Ginny fancying him. "Who do you think took it then Ron?" Well my moneys on Fred and George they love to tease her, they think it's funny to make her cry"  
  
POP! Fred appeared in front of Harry making him fall backwards off the bed and hit the floor with a loud bang. "Mum says get down stairs for a family meeting and she's in a major bad mood so watch it" and with that Fred flashed a cheeky smile apparated out of the room. Harry scrambled off the floor and headed for the door "come on Ron you know your mums like when she's in a bad mood"  
  
* * * * 


	3. the letter

Chapter three. The letter.  
  
Harry followed Ron into the kitchen and took a seat at the table where Ginny was sat trying not to cry, Fred and George were sat at the other end away from her. Fred was sniggering at George, Ginny had clearly punch him in the eye and jinxed him so bubbles were coming out his ears, he was sat muttering under his breathe shooting dirty looks over at his sister. "She's a psycho, she wants locking up" Mrs Weasley was livid. "Shut up George you deserved it" George opened his mouth to protest but his mothers glare made shut it again. "Now where is it" Mrs Weasley was now pacing the kitchen glaring at her children and occasionally smiling at Harry. "We don't know mum honestly" Fred was now looking very worried and kept glancing at George who looking the same.  
  
"Right then you wont tell me then I will find it myself." she took out her wand and said quite loud "accio diary" Harry was now looking at the window watching something in the distance. He had failed to notice molly Weasley shouting at the twins as she had found the diary it had clearly been read and Ginny was being held back by Ron gasping at Harry to help restrain her. "Harry help" Ron's face had gone crimson from the force Ginny was now using to get away from him.  
  
Harry carried on looking out the window at the strange object coming towards the burrow. It got very near when he noticed it was hedwig Harry's faithful snowy owl. She had gone hunting a few nights ago and Harry had started to become worried. He opened the window to let her in and when she perched on the kitchen table he saw she had a scroll tied to her leg. She gave a hoot signalling for the scroll to be taken.  
Harry opened it to see it was from Hermione;  
  
Dear Harry  
Im writing to say my mother has died and I was wondering if you could ask mrs Weasley if I can come and stay with you just till I get sorted, oh by the way I've received a letter from professor Dumbledore he's asked to see me im not sure what he wants Harry do you know please ask Mrs Weasley if I can stay I don't want to be on my own I have no one not since my father died and now my mother.  
Please hurry with a reply,  
Love Hermione  
XXXXX  
  
Harry went very quite then after a few minutes of thinking he stood up and turned to Mrs Weasley who was looking fairly puzzled at him "Can I speak to you in private?" "sure Harry what's wrong dear?" Harry motioned Mrs Weasley into the passage and closed the door. "what's wrong Harry, who was the letter from?" Mrs Weasley was looking at Harry with a look of concern all over her face. "it's Hermione her mothers died and she wants to know if she can come and stay here?" Harry's face was very serious looking and he had a look of concern in his eyes Mrs Weasley had obviously seen this because she grabbed Harry and pulled him in to the most bone crunching hug. Harry began to go red in the face due to the fact that molly Weasley was cutting off his blood supply. "don't worry Harry, of course she can stay" Mrs Weasley was slowly stroking his head tenderly, she had always thought of Harry as a son a tuck no notice of the fact he was clearly to old to be hugged like a child. "Mrs Weasley let go please I cant breath!" Harry was now gasping for breath. "oh im sorry Harry dear" Harry was now bent over clutching his side. He managed to gasp "so shall I owl Hermione back then?" "no dear not yet" Mrs Weasley had a crafty smile on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Harry followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen, he was now very curious to see what Mrs Weasley was planning. Nothing could prepare him for the scene that awaited him in the kitchen. Harry was very shocked to see Ginny on top of George thumping him very hard with Ron and Fred trying to stop her. "Ginny stop!" Ron was very red in the face and had got a very nasty looking cut on his face obviously from Ginny lashing out. "Ginny Weasley that's enough your too old for that kind of behaviour!" mrs Weasley walked over to the table and took out her wand and summand a basket from the corner, "accio basket" "right now your all to old for this behaviour and I expect more from you all, now me Ron and Harry are going on a little trip" Harry suddenly clicked on what was happening and grinned. "no mum you cant leave us with that psycho" Fred and George looked truly scared especially due to the fact Ginny was now throwing dirty looks at them and clenching her fists. "Ginny dear do you want to come with us?" Mrs Weasley always spoke very softly to Ginny the others thought it was because she was the baby of the Weasley family. "where we going like mum?" Ron had recovered from the fight and was now looking very puzzled. "we're going to France to see Hermione" mrs Weasley was looking very pleased with her self and the Weasley children were looking very shocked. Harry was grinning even more by this time. "France, Merlins beard!" ron was sat with his mouth wide open and had a look of total shock on his face. "oh shut your mouth ron!2 ginny was now stood up her face was scarlet red."but mummy dear its my exam in a few days I simply cant go!" Ginny start to cry she and Hermione had become the best of friends in school and when they left the friendship grew even more. Harry knew how much Ginny loved Hermione and quickly started to think of a alternative way to the problem. He sat next to her and patted her back awkwardly "calm down Ginny its ok" she let out a faint thanks then a sniffle. "Il write to Hermione and tell her to wait for me at the French floo powder network station" mrs Weasley jumped up and walked over to the kitchen side cleared a little space and summoned some scroll to write the letter after a few minutes of frantic writing she rolled the scroll and shrieked on the top of her voice "ERROL!" While all this had been going on the fire in the living room had turned emerald green and a youngish woman stepped out, her hair was chestnut brown, her face was kind and looked abit tired as if she hadn't slept much and her body frame was petite. She dusted her self off and placed her bags on the floor, she walked over to the door of the kitchen and stayed silent just watching the Weasley clan argue and Harry comforting Ginny whilst mrs Weasley shouted for her owl....  
  
Authors notes: Hashanah im gunna let you suffer and not tell you who the girl is. So review and il write the next chapter. 


	4. home

**Chapter 4.**

**Home.**

**Hermione stood in the door way of the kitchen, her face was pale but looked as if she was at ease.**

**The burrow was her home deep down inside, she felt she belonged there. **

**She glanced around at the Weasley family immediately noticing that mr Weasley, Percy, Charlie and bill were missing, she looked at each person for a few minutes, examining them. It had been a few years since she saw them.**

**Her gaze fell on Ron; she looked at him longer than the others.**

**Her heart did a back flip which caused her to instantly shake it off and mentally kick her self.**

**Hermione brushed off her clothes and took a deep breath and stepped into the Burrows kitchen.**

**At this moment Mrs Weasley was trying to come up with an alternative to going to see Hermione.**

"**Hello everyone"**

**Everyone turned and stared at Hermione.**

"**Oh my stars!" Mrs Weasley jumped up and pulled Hermione into a bone breaking hug.**

**Ron was silent he just looked at Hermione and didn't move an inch. His eyes widen at her he couldn't believe how much she had changed.**

**Harry was on his feet trying to get Mrs Weasley to let go of Hermione as her face was going blue.**

"**Let go Mrs Weasley, she can't breathe!" **

**Molly Weasley suddenly realised Hermione was actually here and not in France.**

"**What you doing here? I thought you were in France?"**

**Hermione went red and started to cry, Harry immediately put his arms around her and tried to calm her down.**

**Ginny gave Hermione a hanky and soothingly spoke to her "what's wrong Hermione has some thing happened?"**

**Hermione wiped her eyes and broke away from Harry "I….I. couldn't stay there any more" she broke down again and flung her self around Harry sobbing. Harry just looked at Ron who just stared back his face was just emotionless.**

"**Come on mione what's so bad to upset you?" Harry started to stroke her hair as he spoke.**

" **I got a letter" Hermione had managed to stop crying to tell a little about what was upsetting her, "it said I was going to die if I went back to hogwarts" she started to cry again but this time she started shaking and Harry had to sit her down before she fainted.**

"**What you mean mione" Harry was very concerned by now he had always treated Hermione like a little sister and hated to see her upset.**

**Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry.**

**Ron still didn't move and Ginny was with Mrs Weasley trying to peer at the parchment, the twins had apparated somewhere when Hermione had arrived.**

**Harry's face said it all his eyes had got wider and his face went white he looked up at her Hermione and just stood there.**

**The parchment said;**

**Hermione if you go to hogwarts IL kill you! No one will save you IL torture you and no one will hear you scream you will suffer a painful death! IL get you don't go back to hogwarts if you value your life you shouldn't have helped Harry potter it will now cost you your life!**

**The letter wasn't signed it was written in creepy letters scruffily written down on torn parchment.**

**Mrs Weasley went white then said in a calm voice "your not going back are you?" **

"**I have to, Dumbledore has asked me to teach and I accepted" she had calmed down by now; Ginny had conjured up a drink of hot butter beer and given it to Hermione. **

**Ron stood up and looked at Hermione "il go back with you"**

**Harry looked at Ron surprised he had forgotten he was there.**

**Hermione just looked up and smiled "you don't have to"**

**He smiled and then turned to his mum "im gunna owl Dumbledore now" and with that he turned and left the kitchen.**

**Harry ran after him, "Ron, are your serious?"**

**He was running up stairs to get pig "yeah I cant let her go and get hurt!" Ron's eyes were full of concern he loved Hermione and didn't wanna lose her.**

"**Well I cant let you go alone im coming as well" Harry stopped at the top of the stairs he was looking very serious. Ron hugged Harry and said "thanks but we must hurry!"**

**They both ran to their bedroom "here we can use hedwig she's faster" Harry started to prepare hedwig and Ron was furiously writing a letter for himself and Harry.**

**Meanwhile Hermione was telling Ginny what had happened to her mother, "she died peacefully in her sleep" Ginny was stroking Hermione's hand as she spoke. she had cancer and there was nothing left the doctors could do even the wizard healers couldn't do anything, but she said goodbye to me I saw her in my sleep, she gave me a message" Hermione could no longer speak she broke down in tears hugging Ginny very tightly but Ginny didn't mind she felt bad that she had left Hermione to deal with her grief by herself.**

**Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a cup it had a strange coloured smoke coming out of it, "drink this dear it'll make you feel better" Hermione drank the liquid and fell instantly to the floor. Mum what have you done? **

**Ginny was on her knees trying to wake Hermione.**

"**I've put her in a deep dreamless sleep, she'll be fine don't worry"**

**Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at Hermione and lifted her up, she walked up the stairs with Hermione in front of her.**

**Ron had finished his letter and open the door to see Hermione drifting up the stairs. "W what's happened to her?" **

"**I've put her into a dreamless sleep she was in a state"**

**Mrs Weasley gently placed Hermione on Ron's bed. Harry had attached the letter to hedwig and let her out of the window.**

**He looked at Ron who was sat on his bed beside Hermione he was holding her hand whilst she slept, "I couldn't bear it if I lost her mate, she means everything to me" he was looking at her face "she looks so peaceful, why would anyone hurt her?"**

"**I dunno mate but we wont let anyone" Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder come on mate she's gunna be fine"**

"**Maybe we should let her be Ron? We cant do anything till she wakes" **

**Ron got up and gently kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked to the door he turned and looked at her then shut the door. Harry and Ron both began to walk down the stairs……………**


	5. back to where we belong

**Chapter 5 - back to where we belong.**

**It was at least a month since Hermione granger's dramatic return to the Weasley house, since then she had tried to be as normal as possible not letting the letter get to her but secretly fearing it.**

**Hermione loved being with the Weasley family and Harry. She occupied her self by cleaning and cooking, she also spent a lot of her time with Ginny going over timetables, homework and lesson plans for there return to hogwarts as teachers.**

"**Oh my god I cant believe im going back to school as a teachers assistant" Ginny was sitting in the garden with Hermione they were chatting about school.**

"**Yeah its abit scary all those kids relying on us, I hope we do a good job" Hermione was writing a lesson plan ready for school.**

**Ron was in his room packing his trunk ready for his return to hogwarts the next day, he walked past his window and glanced out he saw Hermione sitting under a tree in the garden and he turned to look at her. He smiled as her hair fell against her cheek as she smiled to her self. "I think im in love" he muttered to himself, Hermione looked up just as he was looking at her. She smiled her face lit up at the site of him, Ron went red and smiled back he waved a little then turned back to his packing. Hermione turned to Ginny and started talking about school again.**

**Harry was sat in the bottom of the garden away from the others he was thinking about when he was a student at hogwarts. He was deep in thought when Ginny walked up to him "can I sit here?" **

**Harry looked up "yeah sure" he smiled at her. Harry had started to notice that Ginny had changed a lot since he first moved in with the Weasley family.**

"**So are you looking forward to teaching?" **

"**Yeah I am, are you?" Harry tried not to look straight at Ginny because his stomach jumped every time he did. **

"**I cant wait, I'll see Danny when we go back" Ginny smiled when she said Danny's name. "he's a old friend of mine and He is going to be at Hogwarts on Ministry business, I cant wait to see him"**

**Harry's heart dropped into his stomach, "what's wrong Harry?" Harry mentally kicked himself, its not like he fancies her.**

"**Nothing, is he your……. Boyfriend?"**

**Ginny looked abit startled by the question "no why? He's just a friend" she moved closer to Harry, she had fancied him since the first time she saw him but he didn't feel the same way.**

"**Um … I was just asking" Harry desperately looked around trying to think of something to change the subject. He saw her clutching a book in he d he knew it was her diary. "I thought you wouldn't keep a diary you know after last time?" he let out a feeble smile. **

**Ginny looked down at the book, her smile vanished, she looked back up at Harry tears slowly forming in her eyes "mum checked it for me, and put a charm on it, I thought we agreed not to mention that?" Ginny had now begun to cry. "Im sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you" Harry tried to calm her down, he put his hand on hers and started to try and calm her down but failed when ripped her hand away and ran into the house sobbing.**

"**Harry what have you said to Ginny, she's just nearly knocked me down the stairs?" Ron was stood in front of Harry looking puzzled.**

"**it was nothing, I didn't mean to upset her"**

"**Never mind mate she'll get over it" Ron held out his held and pulled Harry up.**

" **men are so insensitive" Hermione stormed past Ron and Harry and went into the house. She had obviously heard what had gone off.**

"**women, I'll never understand them" Ron started to laugh as they both followed her into the house.**


End file.
